


A Really Unexpected Event

by ILoveCat86



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dynamax, Growth, Hard vore, Leon pred, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Multi, Oral Vore, Raihan pred, Soft Vore, Unwilling, multi prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveCat86/pseuds/ILoveCat86
Summary: Strange explosions hit the Galar region, and the cause of these is completely unexpected...
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

It was just another day in the Galar region. 

In the town of Wedgehurst, the young Pokémon trainer Gloria, was in the laboratory of Professor Magnolia, and at that moment, she was in the company of Professor Sonia, her niece and assistant. 

«So, you are studying the Dynamax phenomenon?» the girl asked the young woman curiously, and she answered:  
«That's right, dear! It seems that if a Dynamax ray hits a human being, that human being becomes treacherous and dangerous, just as Eternatus was, who years ago, threatened to destroy Galar, but with the intervention of the legendary Zacian and Zamazenta, they foiled that threat, during an event called "The Dark Night."» 

«Wow, that's really interesting! I didn't think that humans, too, could suffer the effects of Dynamax...» said the very young Gloria and Professor Sonia replied: «We thought so too... that's why, we did more in-depth studies!» 

The studies were proceeding smoothly... until one day, there was a strange explosion in the north of the region, near Wyndon... 

Immediately, the local authorities went to see, and were surprised by what they discovered... 

But this, however, should not be leaked, and then, by order of President Rose, this was kept secret... 

But that was not the only isolated event: several explosions occurred in as many points of the region, and the situation was getting out of hand...  
One of them also hit the Motostoke area, east of the stadium... and that very day, Sonia and the young coach Gloria were present, west of the city. 

«Those explosions again? But what's happening??» the girl wondered, frightened, noticing the various people there running around, visibly frightened, as well as the Pokémon there. 

«Quick, let's get into that Battle Cafe, we're too exposed here!» said the young woman to the girl, who, perplexed replied: «In the Battle Cafe? But-» 

There was another explosion, closer, which caused the ground beneath their feet to shake. 

«Quick, let's go!» said Sonia, taking Gloria by the wrist, quickly reaching the Battle Cafe, which, had completely emptied. 

«Let's get behind the counter!» said Professor Sonia then, and so the two of them hid behind that piece of furniture, while outside, the explosions continued. 

Then, all of a sudden, the situation seemed to calm down... but suddenly, there was an intense flash of red light, which completely hit the Battle Cafe, causing the young woman and the girl to faint. 

* * * 

Minutes passed... 

...hours... 

...a few days... 

...when suddenly, Sonia and Gloria woke up. 

Completely groggy, the two looked around, and upon getting up, found they were covered in a fine whitish powder...  
They cleaned themselves up a bit, looking around again. 

«But... where are we?» wondered Gloria, touching her head, perplexed... 

Then, like a bolt from the blue, they both remembered almost everything. 

«The town of Motostoke...  
Those explosions...  
The Battle Cafe...  
That sudden flash of light...» the young woman said to herself, with a surprised expression, remaining silent for a few moments, as did the girl next to her. 

«How long did we stay here, unconscious?» the teacher always wondered, resting a finger on her chin, always thoughtful. 

«Miss Sonia... We should go check outside.» suddenly said the girl, after she too had remained silent... 

«You're right, Gloria... By staying in here, we won't know what happened.» 

And after the young woman's response, she and the girl cautiously left that establishment, and once outside, they were completely shocked. 

Some of the buildings in the vicinity had been demolished, and in the asphalt floor, in addition to the rubble, there were also grooves, not at all deep, but still highlighted... 

...but one thing immediately jumped out at me. 

«Miss Sonia... the sky...» 

The young woman had looked up, thus seeing what was an eerily reddish colored sky. 

«Oh no... not again...» murmured Sonia very worriedly, referring to an episode that happened in the past...  
That is, the Dark Night. 

«Miss Sonia? Is something wrong?» asked the girl, seeing the young woman's worried look. 

«We... we have to catch the train and get to Wyndon.... we have to look for President Rose!» 

And so, after the teacher's sentence, the two set out for the station, where to their misfortune, they discovered that the train lines were down. 

«Damn it!» murmured Sonia nervously, biting her lip....  
«There's a flight-taxi service! We can take that!» said young Gloria....  
«That's right! Quick, let's go then!» 

And so the girl and the young woman headed to one of the spots where the flight-taxi was taken... and to their surprise, they found just a Corviknight, but without the man who "piloted" it and the classic cabin. 

The pokèmon seemed calm about the situation, not at all intimidated by what was happening at that moment. 

Sonia and Gloria, without wasting time, climbed on the back of the big bird, holding on tightly. 

«Dude, take us to Wyndon, please!» said the young woman to the pokèmon, caressing its dark feathers....  
This one emitted a sharp cry of assent, and then soared into the skies of Motostoke... 

«I wonder if the other ringleaders are okay...» thought Sonia, as the Corviknight began its journey to reach its destination. 

* * * 

Not long after, Sonia and Gloria arrived in Wyndon, and after dropping off the bird pokémon, they looked around, noticing that the surroundings were of a dark and eerie atmosphere, similar to a horror movie... 

«It looks like a deserted city... But what happened?» asked Gloria, touching her arm, nervous, feeling a cold air around her... when suddenly a strong figure came towards them. 

«S-Sonia... G-Gloria...» said the latter, widening her eyes, revealing herself to be none other than Turffield's head teacher. 

«Milo... What's going on here?» asked the young professor to the robust boy, who, looking around, very worried, answered Sonia and Gloria by saying: «Please... get out of here... before they find you...» 

«What? Who? Who could find us? And where are the other foremen?» the professor asked, with a quizzical look on her face...  
But the boy only shook his head, in denial, and then ran away, with a frightened look on his face. 

Sonia and Gloria were dumbfounded... when only then did they realize that the Rose Tower was half destroyed. 

«But what...» muttered the girl and the young woman in unison...but still, they wanted to know what had happened...and what was still happening, so they set out for the city. 

Sonia and Gloria looked around, puzzled, meeting no one....  
The place seemed to have emptied out...  
Even the monorail there had suffered obvious damage. 

«It seems like a nightmare...» the girl murmured to herself, touching her arm, nervously... 

...When suddenly a dull thud was heard and the ground beneath their feet, began to shake. 

«Oh my God! An earthquake!» said Gloria, frightened, grabbing Sonia's arm....  
The latter was also very worried, when all of a sudden... 

«Hey, man... Look who we have here!» «Yeah... A nice surprise!» said two different voices... 

Gloria and Sonia looked up... surprised to find themselves in front of two figures that they knew well... but that on this occasion were of gigantic dimensions, with a thin reddish aura around their bodies and little clouds of the same color circling their heads. 

«Raihan??? Leon??? You two???» the young woman said, a tad surprised, turning to the latter.... 

«Oh yeah, us!» said the giant with the orange sash and the one with the purple hair, with a strange smile, then lowering themselves to the height of Sonia and Gloria...  
The latter was trembling slightly, not used to seeing figures of such dimensions. 

«Oh, Gloria, honey... Why are you afraid of me, now?» said the giant Raihan, smiling and showing his typical pronounced canine, and then grabbing the little girl by the back and placing her on the palm of his other hand... 

«Don't you remember the last time we faced each other, right here, in Wyndon Stadium?» asked the giant Dragonmaster, always addressing Gloria, who didn't say a word. 

«What about you, Sonia, aren't you going to tell me anything? Do I scare you, too?» the giant Leon said instead, with a smile, then grabbing the young woman by the back and resting her below on the palm of his other hand. 

«Heh, heh! Do you know that now I don't get lost anymore? As big as I am!» said the giant champion, with a small smile, always addressing Sonia, who remained silent... when then, she guessed everything. 

«Now I understand... Your gigantic appearance...  
Those little red clouds above your head...  
This reddish sky...  
It's the Dynamax power... and you have dynamaxized yourselves!» 

«That's right, dear Sonia... And we fit in just fine...» the two giants said in unison, with an eerie grin, portending nothing positive. 

It was at that moment that Sonia swallowed, nervous, thinking: «So it's from them that Milo told us to run away....  
It was the two of them...  
So it was the Dynamax power that was the cause of those explosions....  
That's what happened to Galar...» 

After that thought of his, all of a sudden, the two giants grabbed their respective "girls" again and then lifted them into the air and positioned them in a row in front of their huge faces. 

«Ooh, Gloria... You are so adorable...  
...and so luscious...» said the giant Raihan, running his tongue over his lips, addressing the little girl in the cap, who widened her eyes in shock. 

«Sonia, dear... I've always found you interesting, you know that? I bet you're just as tasty...» the giant Leon said instead, running his tongue over his lips, turning instead to the young orange-haired woman, who also had a look of pure shock... 

...and it was at that moment that, both the stomachs of the two giants, emitted a dull growl, heard of course by Sonia and Gloria... 

«It's dinner time...» said the two giants in unison, opening their huge mouths, showing that dark cavity, the tongue moving in it, rows of white teeth, strings of saliva dripping from the palate, and finally the throat... that frightening opening, whose walls moved with every breath of its owner, and from which there was no way out, with the uvula hanging over it... 

Gloria and Sonia screamed in fear, realizing all too well the situation....  
They were going to be eaten alive by Hammerlocke's foreman and Galar's champion! 

But their screams of terror were short-lived, for then they fell into those huge mouths, which subsequently closed behind them, with no possibility of escape. 

Lying on top of those big tongues, the two girls were then "assayed" by the big muscle and covered with saliva, when at the same time, from the throats of the two giants, came moans of pleasure and breaths of hot air. 

Suddenly, the two giants exchanged a wicked look of understanding...  
And so, bending their heads backwards, with the help of their tongues, they slid their respective prey into their hungry throats, and then, with a single swallow, swallowed them whole, from which the typical bulge on the outside of the neck could be seen, followed by a satisfied sigh from the two giants. 

«Mmm... delicious...» the latter said in unison, licking their lips, fully satisfied, when in succession, feeling that their respective meals had reached their stomachs, they caressed their abdomens, again pleased, and then, at the same time, burped, and laughing, patted each other amicably, after which, with heavy steps, the two giants moved away... 

...while the unfortunate Sonia and Gloria, were both digested, disappearing forever, like other unfortunates before them... 

Galar was now in the hands of the giants Raihan and Leon.

CONTINUE...


	2. The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a month now since the Galar region had fallen into the hands of the champion and the dynamaxized Dragonmaster...

It had been a month now since the Galar region had fallen into the clutches of the two giant (and dynamaxed) Raihan and Leon. 

Lying on the ground, in Wyndon's pitch, with his hands behind his back, like a pillow, the Dragonmaster was relaxing, while the champion was sifting through a couple of the many buildings there, looking for some poor human to eat. 

«Phew... Seems like everyone's escaped here...» the latter said, looking at his empty hand, when his stomach protested. 

«Ehi, Raihan... What do you think?» the giant champion asked the other, equally giant, boy, sitting down beside him... 

The dynamaxized Dragonmaster opened one eye, then smiled wickedly and replied: «Don't worry, my friend, they can't have escaped, don't worry... They're in the region, hiding somewhere, like so many little mice...» 

«And it's up to us to track them down...» replied Leon in turn, also with a wicked smile, and his friend nodded, with the same expression, when the other giant's stomach growled again. 

«Ooh... the champion is hungry...» said the giant Raihan, with a smirk and the other nodded. 

«Wait... I have just the thing for you....  
I'd been saving it, but I think you deserve it better than I do!» said the dynamaxized foreman, and then reached into the pocket of his shorts and then pulled out a dark-feathered bird, similar to a large crow. 

«A... Corvinkight??» said Leon, looking at the Pokémon croaking between the other giant's grip, visibly agitated...  
«Yeah... Pokémon are a tasty alternative to humans, like candy... What do you think?» he said and then asked the giant Raihan to his friend, winking at him, who, looking at the bird between his fingers, nodded with a wicked smile, assuming a ravenous expression, licking his lips, hungry, after which he grabbed with his teeth the poor pokémon that his friend held between his fingers and that he had brought in front of his face, drawing it into his mouth and covering it with his saliva... all under the smug look of Dragonmaster. 

After having covered well with saliva the poor Corvinkight, by now rendered helpless, the dynamaxed champion began to chew him under his teeth, causing a terrible and disturbing sound of chewing, mixing in his mouth, meat, blood and bones, together with saliva, when then he swallowed everything, with much satisfaction, showing the typical swelling of the neck, while the other giant, was admiring him with a smile on his lips. 

«Ah, though... They're really tasty pokèmon...» said the giant Leon, then wiping with a finger, a red trickle at one side of his mouth. 

«See? What did I tell you? I tried one, shortly after our dynamaxization, a Wooloo, and I immediately found it tender and tasty!» replied the giant Dragonmaster with a smirk, when then, the champion burped, laughing and making his friend laugh in succession. 

«I thank you for giving me that Corviknight, Raihan.... At least, now, I feel a little full!» said Leon successively, resting a hand on his stomach, turning to the other giant, who, with a smile, replied: «Not at all! Although... I would like you to thank me in another way...» 

After that sentence, the two giants looked into each other's eyes, and the dynamaxized champion understood perfectly what the other one meant. 

«Well, if that's what you want...» said the giant Leon, with a mischievous smile, turning to the other giant, who nodded with the same smile... after which the two approached their faces, and then exchanged a passionate kiss, where the tongues of both, were fighting non-stop. 

A few seconds later, the two parted ways, when then, the champion snuggled into Raihan's chest, and the latter stroked his thick violet hair.... 

It had been a long time now that the two were more than friends. 

«You will always be my beloved Dragonmaster, Raihan...»  
«And you, my beloved champion, Leon...» 

After that, the two giants both closed their eyes, to get some rest. 

* * * 

Meanwhile, in a kind of underground bunker, there were sheltered about forty people, probably the "survivors" from the clutches of the two giants. 

Among them, there were Milo, the foreman of Turffield, Nessa, the foreman of Hulbury, Kabu, the foreman of Motostoke, Gordie, the foreman of Circhester and Piers, the foreman of Spikemuth. 

The latter, unfortunately, had suffered a significant and painful loss: Gordie had lost his mother Melony, while Piers his younger sister Marnie, both devoured by the giant Raihan and Leon, before their eyes... 

In particular, Piers had suffered a real shock, refusing to speak, eat and even sleep. 

Unfortunately, those were not the only losses....  
The other two schoolmasters, Bea from Stown-on-Side and Opal from Ballonlea, had both lost their lives at the hands of the dynamaxizers Raihan and Leon... 

The girl and the old woman, in an attempt to escape, were both crushed under the feet of the two giants, without mercy. 

In contrast, the very young Allister, a Spectrum-type foreman from Stown-on-Side, had been mysteriously lost. 

«We seem to be living in a never-ending nightmare...» said Milo, a sturdily built but sensitive-minded boy, to himself. 

«I wonder if President Rose has something to do with all this...» ventured Nessa, drawing puzzled looks from those present... when suddenly, a girl with long brown hair and glasses approached the surviving group of foremen. 

«We should do something, stop those two giants....  
Is it possible that there isn't a way to do it?» she said, looking one by one at the foremen present. 

They remained silent... when all of a sudden, a boy with purple hair and yellow eyes joined that girl. 

«Karmen is absolutely right!  
I want to help my brother...I want to bring him back....  
I can't believe he's really doing... all of this...» the newcomer said, when then Milo stood up, and once in front of him, she placed her hands on his shoulders, telling him, with a sad expression: «Hop... I know it's hard... but you have to accept what's happening, you can't fool yourself-» 

«YOU CAN'T TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT!  
LEON IS MY BROTHER, AND ALWAYS WILL BE!» the little boy shouted out loud, shaking the other boy's hands badly... when suddenly.... 

«YOUR BROTHER IS A MONSTER! HE DIVORED MY SISTER, IN FRONT OF MY EYES!» shouted Piers in reply, after getting up...  
His face was a mask of pain, tears in his eyes, with pronounced dark circles under them. 

«Marnie... my only sister...» the black-white haired boy later said, then falling to his knees, beginning to cry....  
Instinctively, Gordie approached him, to support him in his grief, which they both shared in having lost someone dear to them. 

Hop was petrified by those words.... 

Had his brother really become a monster, along with Hammerlocke's foreman? 

His beloved big brother who, long before, he followed on TV, in all his Pokémon challenges? 

The same unbeatable champion as Galar? 

Hop clenched a fist along his side, biting his lip, so hard, he was in danger of injuring himself....  
Instinctively, the girl at her side, Karmen, gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

«Hop, calm down...» she told her softly... when he turned his head and hugged her, then began to cry. 

«Leon... why did you...  
DAMN DYNAMAX!!!» the boy screamed through his tears, while the girl consoled him by hugging him back. 

Maybe it was hard to admit it but... Hop was also suffering almost in the same way as Gordie and Piers, knowing that maybe his brother was lost forever... but deep in his heart, the boy still wanted to hold on to that little hope that he could bring him back. 

After that liberating cry of his, Hop wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and taking a long breath, then said: «Maybe... If we take the Dynamax cuffs off Leon and Raihan, the effect will wear off and everything will go back to normal!» 

The other foremen present there exchanged glances between amazed and puzzled, but remained silent. 

«Are you sure about this, boy?» asked Kabu, with a serious look on his face.... 

«We have to do this... for the sake of Galar's future!» replied Hop, looking at his friend, who nodded her head. 

Everyone present, widened their eyes in surprise, understanding perfectly what the two young coaches wanted to do. 

«Oh my goodness... This is a suicide mission!» said Nessa, with a shocked expression.... 

«It won't be if we succeed in this endeavor....  
Please, have faith in us, as you had during our Pokémon fights!» said Karmen, with a look of determination on his face, followed closely by Hop. 

After that sentence, there was an almost deadly silence that lasted several seconds... when it was interrupted by Motostoke's head teacher. 

«So be it! Hop... Karmen... We put our hope and trust in you!» said the man, then approaching the two boys...  
Milo and Nessa also did the same thing.... 

Gordie and Piers, took longer, but eventually, they too approached the two boys. 

After that, Hop and Karmen left the place, with the mission to bring Galar back to normal. 

* * * 

Thanks to Karmen's Corviknight, named Zoe, she and Hop arrived in Wyndon, finding it exactly as it was a month ago....  
The Rose Tower still destroyed. 

The boy sighed, and then said, with a small smile, «Ehi, Karmen, remember when we fought the Macro Cosmos members that time?» «Eh eh, yeah! Every fifty floors, the elevator would stop, and it seemed like we never made it to the top...» the girl replied, also with a small smile, remembering those moments. 

«Mm... I wonder what happened to Miss Oleana.... Maybe, she could help us further on the Dynamax cuffs...» said the boy, resting a finger on his chin, thoughtful...  
«That's true... Maybe she's somewhere hidden, along with President Rose and Macro Cosmos, who knows...» replied the girl, putting her arms around herself. 

The two boys looked around, feeling a strange sensation. 

«Karmen... I have the impression that someone, before us, wanted to know more about what was happening here...» said Hop, with a serious look and her friend nodded her head... when suddenly, the ground under their feet began to shake, accompanied by dull thuds... 

The two boys looked around, tensely... when then there appeared, with his gigantic size, the champion of Galar dynamaxized. 

«Leon...» the purple-haired boy said with a fixed stare, once he looked up at his giant brother, who in turn, looked at the two tiny boys there. 

«Karmen? Hop? It's really you... HOP!» said the dynamaxized Leon, at first surprised and then with a slight smile, having recognized both the girl and her younger brother. 

«Yes, big brother, it's really me!» replied the purple-haired boy, with a small smile, as the giant champion stooped to his height, and taking him by the waist, lifted him into the air, and finally laid him on the palm of his other open hand, and then said, with a smile, "I wondered where you'd gone, little brother!" 

«Well, I was-» 

«No, Hop! Don't tell him!» intervened Karmen, stopping his friend's words just in time.... 

The champion thinned his eyes, with a strange smirk on his lips. 

«What don't you have to tell me, Hop?» 

It was at that moment that the purple-haired boy began to break out in a cold sweat at that uncomfortable situation. 

The girl saw him struggling, thus deciding to intervene... when suddenly, a thud made her desist, and looking up, she saw that there appeared, the dynamaxized Dragonmaster, Raihan. 

«Ooh, but look who's here.... Little Karmen...  
I still remember that challenge where you beat me, in Hammerlocke Stadium....» he said, with a smile and showing his typical pronounced canine tooth, and then he reached down and grabbed the tiny girl by the waist, and lifting her up in the air, he placed her on the palm of his other hand, and then he looked at his friend. 

«Leon... I see you've found your beloved little brother again.... I'm happy for you!» said the giant Raihan, with a smile. 

«Eh, yeah! I wonder where this little pest has been hiding...» replied Leon, with a playful smile... 

«Yeah... I wonder where...» replied the giant Dragonmaster, with a strange smile... when he and his companion exchanged a malicious glance, making the little guys sit on the palms of their big hands in a cold sweat. 

«Leon... Are you thinking of the same thing yourself?»  
«Of course, Raihan...» the two giants said, exchanging evil glances and smiles, then turning their attention to the two tiny boys. 

Hop visibly whitened, sensing a possible outcome. 

«NO, LEON, PLEASE!!! YOU WON'T EAT YOUR BROTHER, WON'T YOU?» he shouted, covering his face with his hands, starting to tremble like a leaf, thinking about Piers' words. 

The dynamaxized champion, lowered the enormous face on the boy, and with a calm expression, said to this last one: «But what are you going to think, Hop?  
Of course not! I'm still your big brother, right?» 

At those words, the little boy touched his head, swallowed relieved, and then said, with a forced smile, «Ah... emh... eh, eh.... I-I'm glad, Leon...» 

The little girl was a bit happy for her friend, but at that moment, a big concern prevailed, which concerned herself... 

Would the Raihan dynamaxized her... eat her?  
Honestly, she didn't take it for granted. 

«I know what you're thinking, Karmen...  
But actually, Leon and I have agreed on something else: that you will stay with us for a while and tell us where the others are...» said the Dragonmaster, with a final smirk, giving his friend an understanding look, who nodded and smiled as well. 

The two kids assumed expressions between astonished and worried. 

«Wait a minute... W-what do you mean "we're going to stay with you for a while"? Won't you... let us leave?» asked Karmen, very concerned. 

«What we said and... no, we won't let you leave.» replied the dynamaxized Leon to that sentence, with a final smirk. 

After that last sentence, the two giants walked away, taking with them, the two little boys.... 

Were they really going to keep them with them, or were they going to reserve the same destiny for all the unfortunates that crossed their path?

CONTINUE...


End file.
